Quando eu quis
by CgRT
Summary: A cena da clareira pelo ponto de vista de Edward


—Acabou-se o trato- eu disse de repente

—Como é - Bella arfou - Está voltando atrás?Não!

Não isso não estava certo, ela não estava feliz, aquilo que era a meta de minha existência não estava sendo cumprido. Era só ela, sempre foi ela, e fazê-la feliz.

—Não estou voltando atrás, Bella. Vou manter meu lado do acordo. Mas você está livre. O que você quiser, sem condições.

—Por quê? A expressão dela era adoravelmente confusa

— Bella, entendo o que está fazendo. Está tentando deixar todos os outros felizes. Não me importo com os sentimentos de mais ninguém. Só preciso que _você _seja feliz. Não se preocupe com dar a notícia a Alice. Eu vou cuidar disso. Prometo que ela não a fará se sentir culpada.

Alice como sempre tinha que fazer as coisas tomarem proporções desnecessárias, eu amava minha irmã, mas aquela baixinha conseguia ser extremamente incômoda.

—Mas eu... Bella tentou comentar

Eu não acreditava no que tinha feito, tinha implantado de forma tão grosseira minha vontade a Bella que quando chegada a hora de fugir as minhas regras ela se mostrava completamente desnorteada, ela me olhava com um misto de surpresa e incredulidade, as flores contrastavam com o rosto de porcelana de Bella se minha mente de Vampiro não fosse tão multifacetada eu poderia facilmente ter me perdido naquela imagem.

—Não. Vamos fazer isso do nosso jeito. Porque o meu jeito não funciona. Eu a chamo de teimosa, mas veja o que _eu _fiz. Prendi-me com uma obstinação idiota à idéia do que era melhor para você, embora isso a magoasse. Magoei você tão profundamente, repetidas vezes. Não confio mais em mim mesmo. Pode ter a felicidade do seu jeito. O meu jeito sempre está errado. É isso.

Estávamos na nossa campina, eu ainda lembrava a primeira vez que estivemos ali, quando mostrei aquela que seria a mulher de minha eternidade quem eu era de verdade. Eternidade... Sim, eu não lutaria mais contra isso, eu havia dado a escolha a ela, e Bella me disse que não viveria sem mim.

Estávamos deitados, Bella com a cabeça repousada sobre meu peito, eu podia sentir seu coração bater, era um ritmo hipnótico e fluente, me mexi sob ela ajeitando os ombros e então falei:

—Vamos fazer _do seu jeito, _Bella. Esta noite. Hoje. Quanto mais cedo, melhor. Vou falar com Carlisle. Eu estava pensando que talvez não seja tão ruim, se lhe dermos morfina suficiente. Vale a pena tentar. — Trinquei os dentes. — A dor, como poderia submetê-la a isso, afastei esses pensamentos de mim eles não ajudariam em nada na minha recém descoberta determinação.

— Edward, não...

Já chega, eu a faria feliz, nem que tivesse que massacrar cada pedaço do meu ser, eu levei meus dedos até seus lábios para que ela silencia-se , sua pele era quente e macia, sempre aquela sensação de prazer se propagava pela minha pele de mármore.

— Não se preocupe, Bella, meu amor. Não me esqueci de suas outras exigências.

Me aproximei de Bella, seu coração pulou em um salto, eu nunca deixava de me sentir lisonjeado com isso, minhas mãos adentraram em seus cabelos, e esmaguei meus lábios contra os dela, veludo, sempre me lembrava isso, eu tinha de tomar sempre o maior cuidado com ela, Bella era tão frágil, mas me parabenizei mentalmente eu havia aprendido a lidar com isso muito bem. Podia sentir que ela ainda não havia entendido minhas intenções.

Suas mãos foram para os meus braços me puxando para mais perto dela, sua boca respondendo a toda pergunta não dita que eu fazia.

Rolei gentilmente para cima de Bella e a apertei levemente contra a relva fria, Bella sacudiu a cabeça, e libertei sua boca da minha, dando uma chance para ela respirar, imediatamente minha boca se dirigiu para seu pescoço, Bella estava muito tensa.

— Pare, Edward. Espere. Ela disse mas sua voz era tão fraca que não entendi e nem dei ouvidos a isso.

— Por quê? — sussurrei contra seu pescoço.

— Não quero fazer isso agora. Era engraçado vê-la falando isso com tão pouca resolução em sua voz.

— Não quer? Perguntei a ela sorrindo, e a beijei de novo, o sangue dela corria com mais força, sua pele ficava cada vez mais quente sob mim.

As mãos de Bella estavam cravadas em meus cabelos ela escorregou as mãos daí e as levou para meu peito, e me empurrou tentando me afastar, eu realmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo, não era isso que ela queria? E intimamente admiti não era isso que eu queria? Me afastei de Bella queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo, as mulheres eram sempre tão complicadas, eu teria que me acostumar com isso, essa afirmação de um futuro próximo fez com que se fosse possível meu corpo ardesse eu não entendia , não era um fogo ruim .

— Por quê? — perguntei novamente, minha voz saiu baixa e áspera. — Eu te amo. Eu quero você. Agora.

Bella suspirou, sua linguagem corporal dizia uma coisa e sua voz outra , eu aproveitei que ela estava sem fala e comecei a beijá-la novamente.

— Espere, espere — ela tentou dizer contra meus lábios.

— Por mim, não — murmurei , discordando.

— _Por favor? _— Bella ofegou

Eu realmente não entendia, mas não iria fazer nada que ela não quisesse, mas esse era o problema, isso não parecia ser a verdade, me afastei com um gemido rolando de costas ficando ao lado dela, esperei por uns minutos enquanto Bella normalizava sua respiração.

. — Diga-me por que não, Bella — exigi — E é melhor que não tenha a ver comigo.

Nem com tudo que antes eu havia falado a ela.

— Edward, isso é muito importante para mim. Eu _vou _fazer isso direito.

— A definição de direito de quem?

— A minha.

Me apoiei sobre o cotovelo e fitei Bella, a minha expressão de censura. — _Como _vai fazer isso direito? Bella respirou fundo.

— Responsabilidade. Tudo na ordem certa. Não vou deixar Charlie e Renée sem a melhor solução que posso dar a eles. Não vou negar a Alice a diversão que ela quer, já que terei um casamento. E _vou _me unir a você de todas as formas humanas, antes de lhe pedir para me tornar imortal. Estou seguindo todas as regras, Edward. Sua alma é muito, muito importante para que eu corra riscos com ela. Você não vai me demover disso.

Ela era tão sublime me perguntei realmente se a merecia, ela me chamava de altruísta, mas não percebia que na verdade altruísta era ela, sim as coisas seriam assim então, mas seria divertido tentar demover Bella de sua resolução.

— Aposto que _eu podia _— murmurei, senti aquele estranho fogo queimar dentro de mim novamente, e não ajudava em nada que Bella fosse a humana mais linda que eu já conhecera.

— Mas não vai — ela disse, tentando manter a voz estável. — Não vai, sabendo que é disso que eu preciso.

— Não é uma briga justa — eu acusei, depois de todas as vezes que resisti a ela, _quando eu quis _Bella resistiu a mim

Ela sorriu

— Eu nunca disse que jogo limpo.

Eu ri também tristonho, Bella sempre me ganhava.

— Se mudar de idéia... eu insinuei

— Você será primeiro a saber — ela prometeu.


End file.
